


【萨闪萨】Something You Didn’t Know; Something You Would Never Know

by Garcia_Allen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But Barry didn't, Diary/Journal, M/M, POV Second Person, Savitar lost his memory, Self-cest, When the plan in S03E21 worked
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen
Summary: 他终于等来了那个已经迟了好几个世纪的拥抱。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Savitar
Kudos: 1





	【萨闪萨】Something You Didn’t Know; Something You Would Never Know

**Author's Note:**

> 朋友们们七夕快乐啊！我赶上了哈哈哈哈哈哈！（耶
> 
> *第二人称和第一人称混合使用
> 
> *你说是OOC我就是OOC（逻辑全都被我吃了

你睁开了眼。

什么也没有发生。什么也没有想起来。

你的左眼视力正常，右眼却一片模糊。

困惑与不知所措的感觉萦绕在你的心头，你不喜欢这种感觉，并对此感到恐慌。

“我……是谁？”

对面那个高瘦的年轻人在你下意识地站起身时制止了你的动作，目光里带着温暖的关切。

你依旧很困惑，却又意外地在那道眼神的注视下放松了警惕。

你眨了眨眼，注意到房间里不止是有你们两个人，其他人在发现你醒了之后，也逐渐凑了过来。

你从大家三言两语的解释中提炼出了自己的身份，知道了目前的所在地——S.T.A.R. Lab，也对房间里的众人有了初步的了解——闪电侠Barry Allen（说真的，超级英雄？），长发圆脸的科学家Cisco Ramon，Barry的未婚妻、同时也是记者的Iris West，Iris的弟弟、闪电小子Wally West，姐弟俩的父亲、Barry的养父Joe West，Joe的女朋友、D.A. Cecile Horton，Barry的CSI同事Julian Albert，以及S.T.A.R. Lab的灵感担当H.R. Wells。

你依旧觉得这一切都充满了不真实，但却也说不上来哪里不对。

他们本应该也是你的家人和朋友。

你失忆了，这很正常。你这么安慰自己。

Barry将你带到了S.T.A.R. Lab里一间空余的卧室，不算很大，但家具和必须品一应俱全。既然是实验室，你猜测这里可能（至少过去曾）是员工的宿舍。

他告诉你不需要太过担心，不要给自己施加太多的压力，S.T.A.R. Lab总会解决一切问题。他也会一直呆在隔壁。

不知怎么的，你意识到了这一点，你喜欢这个Barry Allen。

没有失忆的你也会是他这样的人吗？

你坐在桌前，翻开了笔记本的第一页，在上面一笔一画地记下了“五月三号”的日期。

**5.3**

Cisco说写日记有助于恢复记忆。我不知道这到底是否真的有所帮助，但还是姑且先相信着吧。我的确很茫然，是的，不过还是谢谢Barry给我的这个印着S.T.A.R. Lab Logo的本子。

好吧，从最根本的问题开始，我究竟是谁？Barry说我是未来的他，同样也是Bartholomew Henry Allen（说起来为什么Bartholomew的简称会是Barry？我明明更喜欢Bart），为了改变一个注定的未来，回到2017年帮助过去的小队打败了那个邪恶的极速者Savitar。

我们成功了，显然，然而在最后的战斗中出现了一点意外，我的头部遭到了重击，虽然超级速度完美地治愈了我的肉体，我的记忆却依旧受到了损伤。

这确实解释了最初的状况，我的理智接受了这一点，可还是有什么地方不对，Barry绝对隐瞒了一些东西，我知道的。他们从来没有提到过未来改变后会对我产生怎样的影响，我会死吗？ ~~很有可能。~~

Barry开始叫我Bart，但我能看出来至少有几个人看上去似乎更愿意叫我Allen，也许之前大家之前都是这么称呼我的？

Julian似乎不怎么喜欢我，Cisco也是，只是没那么明显，我和他们在之前有什么过节吗？

PS：我的确不喜欢那个注定的未来，过去的我一定很痛苦，我很高兴Barry不用经历这些。

**5.4**

我真的快死了。好极了。我失忆了，我快死了，只是不知道具体会是什么时候。

改变未来总得要付出代价，时间悖论总会追上我的。

至少我很感谢Cisco愿意告诉我这一点。

我没有告诉Barry我知道了真相，我本（或许？）就是为了改变这一切才回来的，我相信过去的自己大概早已做好了慷慨赴死的准备，我不需要他再为我担心。

今天Barry带我做了速度训练，还去吉特斯喝了咖啡。Wally在训练上也帮了不少忙。我发现自己怀念奔跑起来的感觉，神速力在我的身体中流动，如此自然，如此真实，我想我应该很喜欢做一个超级英雄。

从吉特斯回来后Cisco告诉我不要一个人到处乱跑，虽然Savitar已经被打败，但他的同伴Killer Frost还仍然逍遥法外。她知道我失忆了，可能会试图伤害我，毕竟我是小队最终打败那个所谓的速度之神的关键。

PS：吉特斯的咖啡很好喝，我大抵也同样怀念它们。

PSS：原来之前的我有这么厉害吗？

PSSS：话说Killer Frost这个名字是认真的吗？反派们怎么都这么喜欢给自己起一些奇奇怪怪的称号？Savitar听上去也很诡异。

**5.5**

Iris今天带来了一本家庭相册，很厚。

我不确定自己是不是真的想要打开它，但Barry坐在了我身边。也许这真的会有所帮助。

我很矛盾，真的。

一方面来说，我的确有着好奇，对我自己本身，对这个同样也属于Barry Allen的过去。看着Barry和Iris指着一张张照片讲述着包含在其中的回忆，看着他们触碰彼此时不经意的小动作，与那些目光相交时迸发的情感，我能看得出来Barry为什么会爱她，或许我也曾像Barry这样爱着她。

我想知道没有失忆的我是怎么看待这个过去的Iris的。我甚至没有想要了解她的勇气。

或许失忆了对我来说也并不是那样的糟糕。

我认为那些回忆确实属于他们，是的，但有那么一些瞬间，我并不觉得自己也是其中的一员。

这很奇怪，不是吗，我明明是来自未来的Barry，可我居然觉得我不是他。

PS：龙珠Z很好看。我想我能明白为什么我之前这么喜欢它。

PSS：小时候的Barry真的很可爱。但我完全无法想象自己还是孩子时的模样。

……

**5.8 早**

昨天晚上做了噩梦。是Barry摇醒了我。

但我把自己给卡在了床里。这很尴尬，妈的。

梦境的内容我其实已经忘得差不多了，不过我确信自己看见了一个穿着高大金属铠甲的怪人，身上还泛着蓝色的幽光。

那就是Savitar，我没来由地意识到了对方的身份。

梦里的我像是害怕他，却又有着一丝怪异的亲切。

战衣里传出的声音如同轰鸣，冰冷且不带有任何情感，我不太记得他具体都说了些什么，但有一句话直到醒来后也依旧回荡在我的耳边。

他说：“这是你的选择。”

除了敌人这个身份以外，过去的我还和Savitar有什么联系吗？

是Barry把我从以上的这一系列纠结中拯救了出来。他告诉我说没事的，他会呆在房间里，他会一直都在。

在朦胧间，他似乎还俯身亲吻了我的额头。

我喜欢他这么做。

PS：瑞克与莫蒂也很好看。

……

**5.11**

今天无意间偷听到Barry和Iris吵架。因为我。

Barry说他们应该告诉我，他受不了这样。Iris说这不仅仅是他一个人的决定。Barry听上去好像是特别的沮丧，说我至少有知晓自己死亡的权利。

我不喜欢他们吵架，特别是Barry，更不要说是因为我。何况我早就知道了他们争论的原因。

我知道Barry他们有在研究能让我摆脱时间悖论活下来的方法，不过好像情况并不是太过乐观。

我不在意自己的死亡，真的，我只是不想让Barry成为我。

这一次的争吵至少部分佐证了我之前的猜测，过去的我一定过得很糟。

他还有他的Iris，他的家人与伙伴。

我希望他能永远快乐。

PS：那个新加入的科学家Tracy Brand好像还在研究什么另外的项目？

**5.13**

Killer Frost闯进了S.T.A.R. Lab。虽然很快就被关进了管道监狱。

但我还是知道了几件很有趣的事情。

第一，我他妈才是Savitar。That FUCKING Savitar.

第二，我被时间悖论追上的具体时间是在5月23日的凌晨。

第二件事暂且不提，单是第一件就已经说明了很多的问题。Killer Frost告诉我说我是Barry的时间残余，并好心地帮我弄明白了这个概念与我本身的追求和目标。起码Barry说的那些里面还有一句真话，我确实曾经是他。

我说不上来是什么感受，我之前曾写过一句“失忆了大概也不是那么糟糕”，现在想来倒也是真的没什么不好。我不知道如果我想起来了之后会怎么做，会不会真的用长矛刺穿Iris的胸膛，来自其他人的恶意如今也说得通了，也许我只是害怕。

我害怕Barry用恐惧的眼神看着我。我害怕回想起自己双手沾满鲜血时的模样。

我拒绝了Killer Frost带我离开的建议。

我问她这到底是我的第几次循环，她答不上来。我又问她我是怎么从时间残余变成Savitar的，她也答不上来。我接着问她我那个关于成神的计划又是什么样的，这个她知道，但是却不肯多说。我能看得出来她知道的也并没有太多。

她关心我，我知道的。被人关心的感觉很好，只是我不值得她这么做。她也是Caitlin的一部分，就像Caitlin是她的一部分那样。她才是那个更有可能被小队重新接受的对象，而不是像我这样活在虚假的真实之中。

可我不能替她做出选择。

PS：还有十天。

**5.14还有九天**

我弄明白了该怎么篡改监控。

我知道Barry是在骗我，可我没有办法推开他。

他挣扎过，现在也依旧在挣扎。

而Killer Frost不一样，能有一个可以与之坦诚的人，这挺好的。

我把之前的想法告诉了她，结果她嘲笑我现在简直比Barry还像Barry。也许吧。至少在这一点上，我总会是对的。

我问她你有预想过Iris死亡之后的场景吗，她似乎想说是的，但最终还是沉默了。

我告诉她我不希望再出现下一个时间残余，下一个Savitar。我希望那个无尽的循环能在我这里终结。

这是我的选择。

我是真的这么想的。

我当然怕死，但我不看好那个所谓的计划。

把自己和神速力联系在一起？这么多个循环过去了，这就是我想出来的破计划？就连现在的我也能从中看出不妥的地方。我简直想敲他脑袋。好吧，是敲我自己的脑袋。

失败了我又将会怎样？是消散在神速力之中，又或是接着重复之前的道路？我不想再看到下一个时间残余的出现，从昔日的英雄向着深渊跌落。

我现在所想象出来的感触大概不及亲身经历的十分之一。可我不愿想起来。真的不。不过就算没有了记忆，我也仍然痛苦。

也许在未来的某一天Killer Frost也会和Barry一同怀念我。

PS：今天又吃了大贝利汉堡，希望我能记住它的味道。

……

**5.17 还有六天**

我觉得自己很矫情。

H.R.今天和我聊了一会儿，语气和神情里都透着喜悦，他一定很喜欢Tracy。

他说爱一个人的时候总会在不经意间注意到关于那人的微小细节，或许爱情的构成就是这一个又一个的微小瞬间。

这听起来有点哲学。

但说起在意的人，我第一个想到的就是Barry。

我喜欢他身上那些与我相似却又截然不同的种种特质。

我希望Barry能记住我，这个身为Bart的全新的存在。我不仅仅只是那个号称是“速度之神”的Savitar。有时候我会希望自己也能是独立的存在，可就连Savitar也不是的。

Killer Frost说我有斯德哥尔摩。行吧。

我大概的确有点自恋。

PS：我也喜欢H.R.，我决定把他排在Barry和Frost后面。

……

**5.20 还有三天**

我意识到了一件事。

我写的不是英文，而是某种奇怪的符号。

这很有意思，不是吗，我猜测这与神速力有关。我居然现在才注意到。

Barry又在和Iris吵架，我觉得他最近好像有点暴躁。延长生命的那个计划现在看上去大概是没什么希望了，我发现Tracy正在进行的那个项目也是关于我的，关于另一种可能，好像是什么制造神速力陷阱之类的。

他们果然做了两手准备。

除了Barry之外，似乎并没有人想要真正瞒着我，我也没那么在意了。

我想好了，在23号之前会放Frost走。

……

**5.22 还有大约40分钟**

我跟Barry说了晚安，但我知道他一直在门外徘徊。

我还没想好该以什么样的姿态向他告别。

他今天有好几次想要说些什么，可我避开了他的话题。

他早就后悔了，我看得出来，但这又有什么好说的，他其实也没有做错什么。

今天在时间穹顶我见到了Gideon和那张报纸。

报纸的头条写着“2024年闪电侠消失在危机之中”，署名是Iris West-Allen。

一开始见到Gideon的时候我还被吓了一跳，我知道S.T.A.R. Lab充满了高科技，但没想到居然真的还有AI。

它见到我的第一句话是“你好，Barry Allen。”

我想我一定是愣住了。

我不知道原来的Savitar会怎么想，也许是会有着更深的触动。

或许冰冷的机械有时候能比人类更懂人心。

它告诉了我有关报纸的事情，见到Iris的名字回到了版头，并且安稳地呆在那里，至少大家的努力值了。

至少我也能安心了。

PS：Frost走了，Cisco在外面找她。我会想念她的。

**5.23 不知道还剩几分钟**

我不知道还会有多久。

我不知道会不会很疼。

事到如今我不知道还能再说什么，就算是找回了记忆我大概也不会有翻盘的可能。

那就，再见了。

致我爱的那些人与这个世界。

你在Barry Allen的怀抱里。在时间悖论追上你的那一刻，第一块碎屑从脚尖脱落，化为荧荧幽光的时刻，你想起了一切。

过多的记忆涌入你的脑海，在你的脑中盘旋飞转。

你其实说不上来是什么心情，参杂着不甘、愤怒，和其他一些你无法分辨的东西，最后却又终究归于平静。

无论你想做什么，都已经来不及了。

在这一刹那，大抵是受了这段时间的影响，你莫名地想到了那个想要寻找自己生命意义的使命必达先生。第一次看那篇漫画的时候你还是Barry，还不知道自己将要面对的那个险恶未来，你只是惋惜，替他惋惜，为他那个终于找到的人生意义与没能最终实现的梦想。

但同他一样，你的命运在这个出乎意料的瞬间戛然而止。

你也看不到属于自己的未来了。

你只是用残破的双臂紧紧地回抱住了Barry。Barry的脑袋正埋在你的肩头，你能感觉到自己湿润的侧颈。你忽然意识到自己的脸上大概也留下了蜿蜒的水迹。

跨过近千年的中世纪与停留在古印度的那些岁月，和神速力监狱中不可计数的光阴，回到最初的最初，回到2021年，回到那些你刚被创造出来的日子。

曾几何时，你也曾渴望着能够得到来自Barry的善意与认可。

而在这一刻，死亡的钟声在你耳边敲响，你闭上了眼，将自己沉浸于此间温暖之中。

你终于等来了那个已经迟了几个世纪的拥抱。

「END」

**Author's Note:**

> 题目其实是Barry的视角，之后大概会有一个Barry视角的番外（随缘吧望天


End file.
